


Hidden Feelings

by strappshiddy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula One, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strappshiddy/pseuds/strappshiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Vettel has come 2nd in the race at Monaco, but just as he goes for a walk around the pits he has a surprising visit from an old friend. Just as hears that he is meant to go to where the podium is, he has a frightful accident when he tries to protect his old team mate. What will Happen??? DUM DON DUNNNN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of Another Race

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry This Story Will Have Bad Punctuation Please Feel Free To Correct Me But Don't Insult Me About It! :D (Oh for people who saw this story before, yes I did change the title. The new one sounds and fits the story better).

** **

 

**~ Chapter 1 - End of Another Race. ~**

 

Sebastian was walking into the garage in the pit, as he had just got out of his car.

The race was over finally, and Seb was allothappier that he had come 2nd and Lewis had been stuck behind him for the last 8 laps or so at the end of the race.

He could tell that Mercedes were having problems. Even an idiot could see that, thought Seb.

The presenters were all over Nico, but even when he was friends with Lewis, Seb still couldn’t deny that Lewis was in one of his selfish moods because of not winning.

Lewis was so mad the he just got out of his car at the end of the race and left it at the edge of the Monaco track.

He came back a while later and drove it into the pits knocking something over in the progress. Seb sometimes wondered why he was friends with Lewis, but then after he remembers that Lewis is a nice guy.

Seb walked out of the garage ignoring Scuderia his boss and looked at the big screen to see the points again just so he could waste time to stand on the podium. He loved being in Ferrari.

To be on the podium again even if most of the time it was 3rd place, but one of the times Seb won this year right at the start of his time at Ferrari which was like a dream come true it meant everything to him.

Seb thought he would take a walk and give the presenters what they wanted, and let them speak to him about the race.

As Seb was passing the other team garages including the Mercedes, he spotted Lewis having a go at one of the Mercedes technicians.

Seb didn’t normally go for walks after the race and he didn’t go around wanting to speak to the BBC press so easily, but today he was feeling more generous and polite.

Seb saw some familiar faces near the Red Bull garage and he defiantly didn’t go past there anymore because he was in Ferrari and not in their team any more.

He walked up to David Coulthard and the other man that he was standing talking with.

Seb couldn’t make out who it was but still walked up to the presenter.

What Seb wasn’t expecting was it to be his old team mate Mark Webber.

 

 

 

 

Thank You For Reading This Chapter Hopefully You Will Read On!


	2. This Time Don't Screw It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb realises it was Mark talking to David. Seb and Mark decide to meet up after the podium. What Seb worries about is that he doesn’t want to screw his friendship up with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation May Still Be A Problem.

**End Preview of Chapter 1**

 

What Seb wasn't expecting was it to be his old team mate Mark Webber.

 

~ **Chapter 2 - This Time Don't Screw It Up. ~**

 

Seb squinted for a moment and then carried on walking towards David. Then he stopped again a few metres away.

 

By now he was closer than before. He stared looking at his old team mate trying hopelessly to re look to see if it was him, Seb realised it was Mark and Seb quickly turned around smacking into one of the Red Bull technicians by accident.

 

The technician was holding his coffee in his hand, Seb turned around at such a speed that the technician really had no warning.

 

The technician ended up having a smashed mug on the ground with hot coffee spilt on his shoe. The mug made such a clatter, that it caused Seb to jump.

 

The smashed mug made David lose focus on his chat with Mark and then looked to what had gone down?

 

David smiled seeing how Seb managed to knock the technician's coffee over. Mark also turned around to see what the noise was and to what David was grinning at.

 

Another team member Seb didn’t know from Red Bull came up to him and the other technician and offered a towel, for Seb to hand over to the technician he had smacked into.

 

As well as carrying a towel the Red Bull team member also had a dustpan and brush in his hand and started to sweep up the broken parts of poetry, from the smashed mug on the ground.

 

Mark looked surprised to see Seb near the Red Bull garage, Mark then thought he might be missing the team but then rethought that idea thinking it was bad.

 

David managed to drag Mark over to where Seb was, with little enthusiasm.

 

When Seb homed back into reality and then looked to David who was now standing right next to him as was Mark.

 

David had a glance at Mark, and then did a big grin when he looked back at Seb.

 

David obviously wasn’t on the air at this point as it seemed to Seb.

 

Camera men were eating sandwiches not so far from them, they were sitting on some old tyres right outside the garage.

 

David asked if Seb was ok first, then made a joke about him being 'a walking disaster of a driver with mayhem to let loose'.

 

Seb new that Coulthard didn’t mean anything by it, but he made it sound like he was a monster.

 

Seb laughed sarcastically and David laughed back at his sarcastic laugh.

 

Seb turned back to Mark who now was feeling left out of the conversation between David and Seb.

 

Seb juttered and didn’t manage to make much sense of what came out of his mouth. Then began again a lot clearer this time and said quietly and causally “long time no see Mark” just as he finished saying that the speakers spoke and asked if the three drivers would make their way to the podium.

 

Just as Seb was about to go, Mark called out to Seb which surprised him? Seb couldn’t help think Mark still had a grudge against him.

 

David walked off in the opposite direction, which was towards the camera men apparently he had a call that he was going back on air for the podium awards.

 

Mark and Seb walked for a while in silence which made the moment more awkward than it already was.

 

They walked together until they got near the podium, Mark realised that he couldn’t go any further so he said to Seb when he saw him stop.

 

Mark said “we should catch up later. I know a really good bar around here and it’s not far” and then Seb replied not so sure and a bit uneasy, but then he remembered that it was just Mark “ok sure. Let’s say around 10:00pm because I will have to stick around with the team a bit to make preparations for the next race for Canada”.

 

Mark nodded to Seb reassuringly and said “ok mate, great. Bar. 10:00. Got it.” Seb laughed after Mark had said that. Seb thought, Mark always knew what to say to make him laugh. Then Mark shouted to him as he walked off toward the podium “we will meet back here. Ok?” and Seb replied once more “sure”.

 

As he walked off and it wasn’t till he got on the podium that it never occurred to him before, him and mark never really talked outside of a racetrack, unless it was a meeting at the Red Bull garage.

 

Actually he never really talked to him at all since Mark had left Formula 1and he had moved to Ferrari. Seb felt bad for not talking to Mark before now, but he was never one to keep in touch with people including his family and it had gotten worse since he had broken up with Hanna.

 

Seb was the kind of person that didn’t like to get help for other people other than himself; he liked dealing with things on his own.

 

When Seb looked down at his audience from the podium that were cheering himself, Lewis and Nico, for coming first, second and third positions in the race, Seb noticed that Lewis tried to put one of his fake smiles on for the camera, Nico started posing for the cameras laughing but Seb just waved and gave the audience one of his big cute smiles, to say thank you.

 

Seb thought about what he was going to say later on to Mark, but that didn’t bother him.

All that mattered to him was that he was going to give it his all and try not to screw it up their friendship again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I have been away for the holidays this week but I will get on with the next chapter right away.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as often as possible. I have got exams at the moment though.


End file.
